The twins
by codegeassgirl12
Summary: What if there was a force that was the opposite of kur and the there was two people that had that power
1. The gem

Ok this is my first frantic. Also I don't own the secret Saturdays Jay Stephens does

_Somewhere in the in the world_

Two kids were breaking into a lab belonging to a Secret Scientist. The two were being very quiet and sneaky until one of the two broke the silence.

"Nora, I don't really think this is a good idea" ,

The girl with jet black hair looks up at her brother with an annoyed looks on her face "Relax Nick, I got this, so don't worry".

"What if we get caught, he is one Uncle Arthur's friends". Nick started to pace around while his sister starts to hack the door leading into the lab.

"Yes I know that, that's how we know the gem was here, and beside how tough can a geologist be. Now see if anyone is around."

At that moment the boy's shut his eyes, and then a blue glow came around then. Then he opened his eyes a minute later and looked at his sister "No, I can't sense anyone one around here"

"Good, let's go." Nora opens the lab door and they both walked in. The lab was filled with different kinds of maps stones and artifacts. The two were looking closely for something very specific. "Ok Nick we're looking for a weird looking blue stone"

"Like that" Nick was pointing to a strangle gem with weird writing on it. "So tell again where we are doing this"

Nora was picking up the gem and was staring at. When she looked at it, her eyes and the rock were glowing blue. Then put it in her bag. "To start out, this rock might tell us more about are powers, second if the secret scientist have this rock or gem or whatever the hell it is, there is a chance they could find out about our powers. You what happen to the Saturday boy when they found out that he was kur don't you."

Nick slowly nodded." Do you think the uncle Arthur would really let his friends come after us?"

Nora was opening up a window for the two to jump as their escape, she has blank expression on her face "I don't really know, he hard to read sometimes, I hope not".

Then the two jumped out the window and make their escape into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

So I hope you guys liked the first chapter. So here is chapter two.

Well I hope you guys liked the first chapter. So here is the next chapter. Enjoy

_On the east coast, at the Saturdays house._

"So, the gem got stolen." Doc replied back his friend on the screen sounding a little frustrated. Paul was going to let Doc and Drew study the gem, and not let the other scientists know about it.

"Sorry Doc Drew. I know you guys wanted to study it, but I don't know how the thief even got into my lab."

"It fine Paul, we don't blame you for losing it. Do you think it was the other secret scientist knew about the gem having connecting to Sumerians" Drew looked at Paul waiting for an answer

"Well Drew I don't know if they do know. If they do find out that you two are still research about Kur, it might raise some suspension among them." Doc and Drew exchange looks.

"For ours sake, I hope that it wasn't one of the secret scientist who stole the gem."

"I will tell you if I find nothing new, bye Doc Drew." The screen went blank.

"Drew, I think we should be should be a little more careful for a while. I don't think it was the secret scientist, if it was they would have already attacked us." Drew nodded.

"Yeah, especially if we don't know who took the gem, but chances are they knew what it is."

_In a house in the countryside of France_

Nick and Nora are both studying the strange gem that they stole last night. Nora was looking through a book trying to figure out what language the writing on the gem was.

"Sssssooooo Nora what do we have here." Without looking up from her book, she replied back to her brother. "Well what we got here is a gem that we have no idea what it said. If I had to guess I think nether did ."

Nick looked her at her puzzled "What makes you say that"

"Well when I hack into his computer system he really didn't have any notes about the gem." Nora started to trace the strange writing. "You know something Nick"

"What?'

"I think maybe Dr. Saturday might have something on this. She does know a lot about culture. We might get a lead on where to start."

Nick was looking at her like she was crazy.

"What, it sounds pretty good to me." Nora gave her brother a pouting face.

"Really and exactly _how_ do we get how do we get that information. It not like we can break into the Saturday's home like how we did with Dr. Cheechoo."

"Oh Nick, do you forget that our powers allow us to read minds, well yours do. First I am going to see if I can hack their computers and see if I can't find something on it first. If not then, we will sneak around their house."

Nora set the book down and started to head for the door." Besides, I would really love to how ours powers interact with Zak kur powers.

Nick sighed as he followed his sister out the door. He did not like how this was going.

Next chapter I will bring in Zak.


	3. Chapter 3

Finally Zak comes into the story. So I hope you enjoy this chapter.

_Outside the Saturday home._

"Nora this is a really bad idea." Nora turned and looks at her brother, "Nick for the last time, I could not get the information we need off their computers. So we going to go in and get what we need and get what we want. Like what we did with ."

Nora started to look at the house. She was feeling really uneasy. Not because she was going to break into a house again, it felt like an enemy was near. "Did you do as I asked" questioning her brother.

"Yeah, I did. I read their minds."

"Do you know where we need to go?"

"Yep, I have the layout of the place and everyone is in bed."

"Good, keep track of them in case they wake up, I just about have their security system down. We will have about an hour before it comes back on" Nick look at her.

"Why only an hour?"

"Because, one of the secret scientist lab got broken into not too long ago and I am pretty sure that they are being a little paranoid right now, so if they wake up tomorrow with the security system out they'll know something was taken. "

"Ok I get it, so they won't know that anything is gone for a while. "

"Yep. The Security system is down, Come on lets go." Nick and Nora got up and started to climb the wall surrounding the house.

_Inside the Saturday home. In Zak Saturdays bedroom_

In the room Fisk was sleeping his usual spot in Zak room and Komodo was sleeping in Zak's bed. Zak lay wide awake in his bed. He had a really bad feeling all day, like something bad was near. He then felt the feeling getting stronger. Something in him argued him, to get up and go after something, But What. Giving in to that argue, Zak got up and went to look around and see if this feeling was right and if something is there.

_In Drew's study_

" Ok Nick now the book we're looking for " Nick and Nora were looking at selves full of books on different cultures.  
>"From what I got at, Dr. Saturday thought the gem was around ancient Mesopotamia. And why do we need to get a book from the Saturdays. If we know what we're looking then for, why can't we just go some somewhere else to the information"<p>

"Honesty I want to know if this strangle feeling I am getting here is really Zak, and we are already here so why not."

The two kept on searching even with that feeling of being uneasy was getting stronger.

"Nora here something, it about Kur and Siris." Nora looked at it for a minute.

"Fine, good enou." Nora was then cut off by a new person in the room.

. "What, do you think you two are doing in my house"? The boy was standing in the doorway to the room. He had a mad look on his face.

Nora looked at him. "Shit."

Ooooo I wonder what going to happen next


	4. Chapter 4

So I want to know you guys like the story so far. On with the next chapter

Sorry the first time it didnt upload right, this one should work

_In the Saturday house, in drew study._

Zak stares down the two strangers. For some reason, he wanted to just attack the two, instead he asked the same question again. "What do you two think you're doing in my house?"

Nora smiled "Well I let you figure that one on your own."

Just then the two darted right in front of him. Thinking that they were going to attack him, Zak's reflexes kicked in and he covered his face. But instead of attacking, they ran right past him and ran down the hall. Nick was leading the way.

" I told you this was a bad idea, but nnnooo, no one listen to Nick."

" Oh shut up, I got the book and only he is the only one up, Right." Nick used his powers, to see if anyone was up.

"Uuuhhhhh yyyeeeaaaahhhh, he woke up his parent." Nick

Nora sighed "great, just great. Well at least they don't have us on camera. Come on we can out run them."

The two got out of the house before the Doc and Drew could catch up.

_One hour later_

Doc was looking thought the security cameras to see if they caught anything and Drew was looking in her study to see what the two took. Zak was with his dad.

"Dad, how did they get in?" Doc was staring at the computer in disbelief.

"I don't believe it but they shut the entire security system down before they even got into the house. Design so that it can only be shut down on this computer. "Doc continue to type on his computer when drew walked in. "Ok kido time for you to go back to bed."

Zak got up and started for the door." Night mom night dad."

"Night sweetie" Drew smiled at him. She waited until Zak left to talk.

"Doc we got a problem, I think we were robbed by the same people who stole the gem. The only thing missing of mine is a book on Kur and Siris, if I remember right the two were enemies and Siris was one of the one in the legend who is always trying to stop Kur."

"That is a problem. Also I just figure out how they shut down the security system."

"How Doc"

"There was a virus planted into the computer. I think they used the same virus to break into Paul house. I found out where it came from. Oh wow."

Wanted to know where it came from drew looked at the computer. She was shocked too. The virus came from Dr. Beeman computer.

_Yay for cliffhangers. Again I want to know how you guys like the story so far. _


	5. Chapter 5

Hello again, I hope your enjoying my lovely story

**SO LETS BEGIN THE NEXT CHAPTER !**

_Nazca, Peru_

Dr. Beemen was on his video phone with the Saturdays. They were trying to figure out how a virus got from his computer to theirs. Dr. Beeman was surprised that he didn't know how a virus like that got on to his computer without him knowing.

"Arthur, this virus is really advance are you sure that you don't know anyone that can program on to your computer without you knowing."

Arthur was silence for a moment. Then he sighed and then pinched the bridge of his nose" You have got to be kidding me, Doc by any chance the two who broke into your house happen to be a girl with long black hair and a boy with shaky brown hair both about 14 years old."

Doc and Drew looked at each wonder how he knows what two look. Drew was the first to speak " So wait you know the two."

" Yes, those two are my niece and nephew. My niece has a knack for hacking computers and dragging her brother into doing stupid stuff, but why would she break into your house."

Doc and Drew kept quiet for a minute , if they let Beeman know that something about kur involved, he might start to catch on to what the two were doing. Doc quickly lied "We don't know. We Are still trying to figure out why."

Arthur knew that he wasn't telling the true but he wasn't going to get the answer out of him. " So I will talk to the two later if that all you need."

" Yeah that about it. See Arthur" Doc ended the call, leaving Arthur in his lab alone. He started toward the door. He hated when those thought they could do whatever they wanted.

_In French country side._

Nora woke up that morning drowses. Last night was crazy and by the time Nick and her got home it was already in the afternoon. She walked out of her to find Nick waiting by her door.." Nora I has been thinking" Ignoring him she continue to walk down the hall

" Will you listen to me I think we should stop looking into this gem or at least breaking into the secret scientist labs,"

" I will agree to that one "The twins look to their left to see their Uncle siting in the living room. He didn't look too happy.

Nora with grumpy face looked him " So I am amusing the Saturday found the virus and called you and asking why it came from your computer."

" Yep, you know if going to break into one of the scientists labs, at least use your power to make sure that they don't catch you, or don't leave a trail leading right back to me because I don't feel like explaining why virus are coming from my computer."

"Uncle Arthur we did use our powers but I could not see the Saturday boy sneaking behind us and beside he was the only one who saw us." Nick tried to explain.

Arthur looked interested. He was going to asked what they were doing in the Saturday house but his sister Trish walked with coffee.

" Oh good you two are up I was going to wake you guys up in a minute, Your uncle here for a visit." She smiling

_That it for now I will try and update this before Saturday_


	6. Chapter 6

_Like I said I will before Friday. You now I want to sing 'It Friday, Friday, getting down on Friday_

_Also does anyone here watch Thunder cat, Is it just me or does lion-o sound like Doyle_

_Ok enough with that stuff. Now Onward with the story._

_In the French Country side_

Nick and Nora parents went to bed leaving them and their uncle by themselves I the family room. Arthur wanted to know the two were doing in the Saturday's house.

" So are you two going to tell me why you were in their house"

" Well uncle Arthur, when I planted that virus in your computer it went to all the secret scientists labs, so I did some snooping around and found that Dr. Cheechoo had found something that was related to kur so I thought it might help us find out what all about our powers." Nora finish and Nick started to speak.

" A few nights ago we broke into Dr. Cheechoo lab to get something later to find out it was a rock that had weird blue gem like marking on it making it look like a gem. " Once again the two switched speaker to explain what was going on.

" So realizing that Nick or me could not find out what the marking on the stone was, I thought that maybe Dr. Saturday had something one on it. Well it turns out that she did and that they are still looking to in to Kur." Arthur showed some interest that the Saturday was looking into Kur.

" So Nora activated the virus in the Saturdays like she did in Dr. Cheechoo house to shut down the security system and I used my power to read minds and I saw that no one was up, so Nora and me got into Dr. Saturdays study, We found the book that we need. But then." Nick Stopped.

"That was when Zak saw you guys, right."

In unions the two answer "Yeah."

Arthur asked another question "Do you think Zak still is Kur."

Nick and Nora looked at each other, and Nora answer" Yeah we think so, because our powers can only affect humans and Kur isn't supposed to be human. It would make sense that he still is Kur."

Arthur thought about it for a moment." I don't how I can tell the other secret scientist without really rising suspicion about you two."

'If you ask me, I think that we should just ignore Kur and keep on researching about this stone. If Zak does have his powers, he not doing anything that shows he wants to take over the world." Nora honest didn't care about Kur really, even those her powers might be connected to each other.

"Fine but you two, try not to get caught, I not dealing with anyone else coming to me because you two were being stupid."

Nick and Nora nodded. Then Nora got up "Well I going to Bed. Night Uncle Arthur, Night Nick." Nora waited until she was out of the room to show a smirk on her face, she was up to something. When she was at the Saturday house she left Zak a little message when Nick wasn't looking.

_At the Saturday house_

Zak was sitting in the living room with frisk "I don't get it Frisk, there is something about those two that I don't get. It like I know them and I hate them for just being there ." Frisk mumble.

"I don't what they wanted that what I want to know." Then they heard someone calling from on the video phone. He waited for a minute for his parent to answer, but when his parents didn't answers the phone. He got up to answers it, frisk joined him.

He saw it was a call from Dr. Beeman. Great a call from him.

"Zak answers.' Then the screen turns from blue to seeing Nora on the screen.

"YOU" Zak glared at the screen. Nora still had a smirked on her face.

"Yes me. I got a feeling that your still wondering what we're were what we were doing in your house, aren't' cha and why you get that feeling of hate when your near us." Zak could see that she was enjoying herself.

"So, it not like you're really going to tell me."

"Maybe I will, meet me at this location."

Before Zak could say anything she hung up. Frisk looks at Zak Mumbles At him

"Of course I going how can't I not, I need to know a few things."

Zak starts to dial a number and frisk starts to talk again.

"I got a way to get there." The video phone started to ring and then someone answered.

"Hey Mini man" Before Doyle could say anything else.

"Doyle I need a favor."

_Ok next chapter is going to be the last one. _


End file.
